2 Almas
by AvatarMike
Summary: La verdad me hubiera gustado que la escena final entre Korra y Asami tuviera algo mas de romance, asi que yo tome la decisión de hacer este fic. Disfrutenlo. (Korrasami)
1. Capitulo 1 : Confesión

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic. Decidi hacerlo para distraerme luego del final de mi serie favorita La leyenda de Korra, la cual me dio el final inesperado que queria, pero lamentablemente la escena final no pudo dar todo a causa de que la relacion amorosa de Korra y Asami podria ofender a algunas personas en la audiencia, asi que yo decidi escribir lo que imagine que sucedio antes y despues de que Korra y Asami entraran al portal tomadas de la mano.

Espero les guste.

Los personajes aqui mencionados no son de mi propiedad, yo solo soy un fan de The Legend of Korra

Capitulo 1: Confesión

El sol lentamente se levantava, iluminando Ciudad República, o almenos lo que quedaba de ella, pues apesar de que todo habia acabado y la ciudad estaba fuera de peligro, muchas personas aun no habian vuelto, muchos por temor y otros por las simple razon de que sus viviendas habian sido completamente destruidas.

La luz llego a la isla del templo del aire y entro por la ventana de la habitacion de Korra, al tocar su rostro, la saco de su sueño profundo, ella se frotó los ojos, dio un bostezo, retiro la colcha que la protegía del frio, se puso de pie y aun con los ojos entre cerrados le hecho un ojo al portal espirutual que se lograba ver desde su habitación, despues de unos segundos de mirar el portal sus ojos al fin despertaron completamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Naga despierta! - dijo a su amiga, que siempre dormia en una esquina de su habitación - tienes que acompañarme

Korra se apresuro en bañarse y vestirse, entro al comedor, saludo a todos y se sentó a tomar el desayuno aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Veo que estas mas alegre que ayer - dijo Tenzin mientras tomaba un pan de la mesa - ¿Puedo saber la razón?

- Bueno... - Korra se puso algo nerviosa - lo que sucede es que decidi tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- ¿Vacaciones? - dijo bolin, que acababa de llegar al comedor - ¡suena genial, yo tambien quisiera ir de vacaciones!

- ¡Yo igual! - Dijo Meelo muy enérgico - ¿Puedo ir contigo Korra?

- Uhmmmm... - la sonrisa de Korra habia cambiado por un gesto de incomodidad - la verdad pensaba ir con alguien

- ¿Alguien? - cuestiono Tonraq algo preocupado - ¿con un...?

- Con Asami - interrumpió Korra hablando muy rapido y muy nerviosa - es que ella queria conocer el mundo espiritual y yo me ofreci como su guía y... la verdad es algo dificil guiar a muchas personas

- Entiendo - dijo Pemma, que estaba sentada al lado de Tonraq - quieren pasar tiempo entre amigas

- ¡Si, eso! - dijo Korra un poco mas calmada

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo duraran esas vacaciones? - preguntó Tenzin

- Solo unos dias, talvez una semana o dos - dijo dando los ultimos mordiscos un pastelillo

- No olvides que dentro de dos semanas tenemos una reunion muy importante en el reino tierra - remarco Tonraq - el principe Wu dejara atras la monarquia para darle la libertad a la gente de elegir a sus lideres, y tu le prometiste tu apoyo

- Lo se, estaré ahí - dijo Korra limpiadose el boca con una servilleta - no se preocupen

Korra se levanto de la mesa, dio gracias lor la comida y se despidio de todos. Al salir del templo con su mochila lista, Naga la esperaba muy emociona ya que despues de mucho tiempo no habia estado con su ama.

Luego de atravezar el agua en bote , Korra se montó sobre Naga, la cual hecho a correr al instante en direccion a la mansion de Asami. Todo el trayecto la sonrisa de Korra no desaparecia de su rostro, estaba muy contenta, pero una extraña sensacion toco su corazon al ver la masion de Asami cada vez cerca, esta sensacion fue desdibujando la sonrisa, luego sintio una especie de escalofrío, esa sensacion era temor.

- Tengo que hacerlo - se dijo a si misma, mientras apretaba el puño - se lo diré

Sin darse cuenta Korra ya estaba al frente de la mansion de Asami, de brinco un descendió del lomo de Naga, trago saliva y toco la puerta. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- Avatar Korra - era Wu el que la estaba recibiendo

- ¿Principe Wu? - dijo Korra algo sorprendida - ¿es usted el que abre las puertas ahora?

- Si, me sentia algo inutil, asi que me ofrecí a abrir

- Entiendo... - dijo mientras entraba en la enorme mansion - ¿sabe donde esta Asami?

- Esta en el jardin trasero junto con Mako y su familia tomando el desyuno

- Bueno, ¡Naga ven! - ordenó a su mascota la cual la siguió por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar al hermoso jardin trasero

- Ahí esta - dijo Wu señalando a una mesa enorme repleta de personas

- Esta bien, gracias príncipe Wu

- De nada, y ya no es necesario que me digas príncipe

- Esta bien Wu - le dijo sonriendo

Korra se acerco a la mesa llena de personas

- Buenos dias - dijo dirigiéndose a todos

- Buenos dias avatar Korra - respondio toda la familia de Mako al unísono

- Hola Korra - dijo Mako el cual aun tenia el brazo envuelto en vendas

- Hola Mako, ¿como va tu brazo?

- Mejor, podre volver a trabajar dentro de una semana

- Que bueno

- Hola Korra - dijo Asami levantandose de su asiento

- Hola Asami - respondio

- Parece que ya estas lista para partir - dijo sonriendo

- Desde luego - luego señalo la mochila que llevaba puesta - todo lo que necesito esta aqui dentro

- Yo tambien tengo todo preparado - luego su sonrisa cambio por un gesto de verguenza - aunque... no podremos partir a la hora que pensamos

- ¿Porque, que sucedio? - dijo algo sorprendida

- Como yo me encargaré de renovar el centro de la ciudad tengo que organizar algunas cosas antes de partir y ademas tengo una reunion imprevista con el presindente Raiko esta tarde

- Bueno, si quieres te puedo acompañar

- Desde luego, asi partiriamos cuando mi reunion acabe

- Me parece una buena idea

- Esta bien, ire a traer mi mochila esperame afuera

- De acuerdo

Asami entro corriendo a su mansion y Korra se comenzo a despedir de los demas

- Asi que se van de vacaciones - dijo Mako - ¿sabes?, Asami esta muy emocionada

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó con mucho interés

- Si, no paraba de hablar de eso ayer - dijo levantandose de la mesa para despedirse - ella nunca fue al mundo espiritual

- Si, eso me dijo

- Korra, tengan mucho cuidado - le dijo con una sonrisa

- Lo tendremos - Korra se acerco a Mako y le dio un abrazo teniendo mucho cuidado con su brazo - por favor cuida a Naga por mi

- Esta bien - le dijo al momento de alejarse - Bolin y yo cuidaremos de ella

- Escuchaste chica - dijo Korra dirigiendose a Naga - te quedaras con Mako y Bolin

Korra acaricio a su mascota y empezo a caminar asia la salida

- Nos vemos luego Mako - dijo mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despido

- Hasta luego - respondio agitando la mano que tenia sana

Korra salio de la mansion, estaba algo nerviosa, no se podia estar quieta, iva de un lado al otro, "¿como se lo dire" se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, sus manos estaban sudando y su corazon palpitando al máximo.

- ¡Lista! - dijo Asami haciendo salir de su trance a Korra

- Genial - respondio un poco desconcertada - vamos, yo te sigo

Pasaron las horas, Asami iva de un lado al otro por la ciudad, Korra solo iva detrás de ella casi sin hablar solo admirando la forma de trabajar de Asami, el atardecer llego y finalmente hubo un descanso

- Estoy exhausta - dijo Asami secandose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo

- Yo igual - dijo Korra apoyandose en el muro mas cercano - no pense que esto de tener una empresa fuera tan agotador

- Bueno, solo falta una cosa mas - guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo - la reunion con Raiko

La oficina de Raiko no estaba lejos de donde ellas se encontraban, les tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar, preguntar por Raiko y sentarse en los comodos sillones de la sala de espera, Korra pensó que ese era el momento de decircelo, era un lugar silencioso y al fin Asami estaba desocupada

- Asami - dijo nervisa

- ¿Si? - respondio sonriendo

- Tengo que decirte algo - su corazón se empezo a acelerar, era esa maldita sensación denuevo

- Dime

- Sabes yo... - trago saliba - yo..., yo te ofrecí ir de vacaciones solo las dos juntas porque... porque...

- ¿Porque? - dijo con un tono de interés

- Porque... - apreto el puño para armarse de valor - yo te...

- Señorita Sato, el presidente la recibira - interrumpio la secretaria del presidente

- Lo siento Korra - dijo Asami levantandose apresurada del sillón - luego de la reunion me lo diras

- S..si, claro - dijo con un tono de desaire

Asami entró a la oficina del presidente, mientras Korra se quedo sentanda en el mueble, "maldita sea" decía para si misma dentro de su cabeza. Pero, ¿qué es lo que Korra le queria decir a Asami?.

Tres años atras Korra fue envenenada por Zaheer, esto la destruyo por dentro y por fuera, ella estaba deshecha, luego de eso las primeras semanas de su recuperación una de las personas que estuvo a su lado fue Asami, aunque ella era diferentesa los demss, ella la cuidaba, la alentaba y incluso la vestía. Luego de dejar Ciudad República y empezar su tratamiento en el polo norte, Korra se sentia muy avergonzada, no podia ver a nadie a los ojos, ni responder a las decenas de cartas que recibía, hasta que un dia llego la primera carta de Asami llena de esas palabras de aliento que siempre le decia, Korra sintio que podia confiar en Asami, despues de todo ella era su amiga, asi que comenzo a responder las cartas de Asami. Al pasar los años Korra sentia muchas mas confianza en Asami, su amistad era mucho mas de su recuperación Korra decidió volver a Ciudad República, pero en realidad no estaba lista aun, sus traumas aun las seguian a donde fuera, asi que decidio alejarse un poco mas para poder encontrar la cura a este trauma. Durante su busqueda Korra se sentia muy sola e inutil, en ese momento extrañaba mucho las cartas de Asami y las palabras de aliento escritas en ellas. Unos meses despues logro enontrase con Toph la cual la ayudo a superar hasta cierto punto sus miedos, en ese momentp Korra se sintio realmente preparada para volver, pero una vez mas no lo estaba, fue derrotada por ella misma otra vez, sus temores la volvieron a vencer. Despues de su derrota en Zaofu, Korra se volvería a encontrar con sus amigos, pero aun sentia esa verguenza dentro de ella, eso proboco sus ganas de alejarse de nuevo, aunque al pensarlo bien volveria a ver a Asami y a escuchar esas palabras que le daban tanta fuerza, asi que decidio ir a encontrarse con sus entrar en el salon de aquel restaurante Korra vio a Asami sentada esperandole, fue en ese momento cuando comenzo a sentir algo raro dentro de ella, " me gusta tu nuevo peinado" esas palabras de alguna manera hicieron sonrojar a Korra, luego al ver a Mako, Korra no tuvo la misma sensacion que al ver a Asami, pero ¿porque?. Sus dudas se resolvieron en aquella fiesta, Korra estaba sentada al lado Asami, ese momento no sentia aquella sensacion, hasta que vio el rostro triste de Asami, esa sensacion la impulso a abrazarla, ese momento Korra no sabia que decir, "¿Y ahora que, devuelta a la pista de baile?" el nerviosismo no la dejo pensar en algo mejor, "necesito unas vacaciones" fueron las palabras que hicieron que su boca se moviera por si sola " Hagamoslo, vamonos de vaciones, las dos solas donde tu quieras" en ese momento ella no sabia porque lo decia, pero escuchar la respuesta positiva de Asami la emociono mucho mas. Aquella noche en su habitacion Korra se djo cuenta al fin porque su corazón se aceleraba, porque se ponia nervisosa, porque su boca hablaba sola, era porque ella estaba enamorada de Asami.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde se volvia noche, Korra continuaba sentada en el sillón pensando en lo cobarde que era al no poder decirle sus sentimientos a Asami

- Al fin - dijo Asami que acababa de salir de la oficina de Raiko - no pense que tomaria tanto tiempo, ya casi anochece

- S...si -espondio Korra un poco distraida

- Bueno, ¿Vamos?

- Si - dijo levantandose lentamente del sillon - vamos

Korra y Asami estaban cada vez mas cerca del portal, Asami no dejaba de sonreir, mientras Korra aun estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la hermosa sonrisa de Asami, en ese momento Korra se decidió de nuevo, esta vez dejaria ese temor a un lado.

- Asami - le dijo firmemente

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto algo sorprendida por la forma de hablar de Korra

- Lo que tenia que decirte antes era... - ese maldito nudo en la garganta de nuevo

- ¿Que, que era?

-Que... yo... te... - estaba a punto de decirlo - ¡te considero mi mejor amiga - Demonios, maldito temor

- Lo se - le sonrió de nuevo - no es necesario que lo grites

- Lo lamento - trago saliba - esque aquella vez, ya sabes hace tres años...

- ¿Hace tres años? - dijo un poco extrañada

- Cuando fui envenenada - el temor y el nerviosismo empezaron a desaparecer y se convirtieron en tristeza - tu..., tu tomaste mi mano y dijiste que estarias ahí cuando te necesitara, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Desde luego

- Bueno, ahora pienso que es hora de que yo te diga lo mismo - le dijo mirandola a los ojos directamente

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque quiero que sepas que tu tambien puedes tomar mi mano cuando me necesites - le dijo mostradole la mano

- Esta bien - le contesto sonriendo - lo hare

En ese momento la platica se detuvo y solo continuaron caminando hacia el portal, no sabian porque sus cuerpos se movian solos, derrepente se detuvieron, sus miradas se cruzaron seguidas de una sonrisa y fue en ese momento cuando sus manos se jutaron, sin palabras, solo continuaron unos cuantos pasos mas, luego otra vez se detuvieron justo dentro del portal, las miradas se volvieron a cruzar, no dijeron nada durante unos segundos

- Asami - esta vez Korra sentia que ya nada importaba, la mano de Asami entrelazada a la suya le daba valor - yo te amo

Esas palabras sonprendieron a Asami, pero mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintio los labios de Korra sobre los suyos, Asami estaba inmobil, Korra solo seguia sus sentimientos, luego al darse cuenta del rostro de sorpresa de Asami la sensación extraña volvio, Korra alejo sus labios de la boca de Asami, penso que lo habia arruinado todo, se dio la vuelta y justo en el momento que iva a echar a correr algo la detuvo, la mano de Asami sobre su hombro.

- Espera Korra - le dijo con un tono de seriedad

- Asami yo lo siento, yo solo... - no termino de hablar

Asami junto sus labios con los de Korra tomandola del rostro, Korra estaba sorprendida pero luego solo se dejo llevar por su cuerpo, sus manos entrelazaron las caderas de Asami, las manos de Asamk pasaron del rostro de Korra a su cuello y el beso, ese beso tierno, aceleró sus corazones, y hizo que los segundos parecieran infinitos, ambas habian perdido el control de su cuerpo, lo que proboco que perdieran un poco el equilibrio y sin parar de besarse cruzaron el portal, en ese momento sus labios se separaron y fueron de nuevo las miradas las que se conectaron

- Creo que yo tambien te amo - dijo Asami acariciando el rostro de Korra

- ¿De verdad? - dijo emocionada, tomando la mano que Asami tenia sobre su rostro y frotandola contra su mejilla

- Si - le dijo tiernamente, y se colocó delicadamente su frente sobre la de Korra

- Esto te sonara raro - dijo Korra sin separar su frente de la de Asami - ¿Pero, te gustaria se mi novia?

- ¿Sabes que suena aun mas raro? - le dijo separando su frente de la de Korra - ¡Que si quiero!

En ese momento sus labios se volvieton a encontrar, y el mundo espiritual parecia brillar mas que nunca en ese instante que parecía no iva a acabar nunca.

Bueno chichas y chicos ese fue el primer capitulo de mi fic, la verdad me disculpo por las posibles faltas ortograficas, enserio disculpen ya que lo escribí desde mi teléfono.

Ahora algo que tal vez algunos se pregunten es el porque puse que Korra y Asami no eran pareja antes de cruzar el portal, eso fue porque los creadores osea Bryke dijeron que su relacion amorosa comenzaba cuando ellas estabam apunto de cruzar el portal no antes asi que trate de respetar eso.

Si les gusto haganmelo saber ya que tengo muchas ideas aun y tengo planeado continuar este fic, ya se que no soy un premio novel de literatura, pero de verdad quisiera hecharle mas ganas a sste fic.

Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Visitando al conocimiento

Hola a todos de nuevo,en mi tiempo de ocio me puse a escribir este segundo capitulo, después de haber leído los review que me escribieron.

La verdad nunca fui un alumno que obtenía las mejores notas en lenguaje, pero les prometo que haré el esfuerzo de evitar las faltas ortográficas.

Los personajes de The Legend of Korra no son míos, yo solo soy un fan que quiere que la aventura nunca termine.

Capitulo 2: Visitando al conocimiento

Han pasado unos cuantos días, aunque en el mundo espiritual el pasar de los días no es algo que se note mucho, sobre todo al rededor de alguien que esta lleno de energía positiva, y es aun mas fuerte si la persona que esta llena de energía positiva es el Avatar. Asi es Korra estaba tan alegre junto a Asami los últimos días que por donde ellas caminaban no había mas que una eterna primavera, y cuando sus muestras de afecto empezaban hasta las flores empezaban a brotar del suelo mágicamente.

Korra y Asami estaban descansando a las orillas de un riachuelo, recostadas en el pasto tomadas de las manos y mirándose directamente con esas miradas que podían leer el alma de la otra.

- Korra - dijo Asami sin dejar de mirar a Korra

- ¿Si? - respondió

- Este lugar es hermoso - le dijo mientras se sentaba y cambiaba la mirada hacia el riachuelo

- Siempre me pareció un lugar lindo - dijo mientras se sentaba ella también - pero ahora estando tu aqui es hermoso

Asami se sonrojo al oír las palabras de Korra

- Me gustaría conocer todo este mundo - dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Lo estas conociendo - se puso ella también de pie - solo que de la manera lenta

- ¿Hay una manera mas rápida? - preguntó

- Claro - levanto las mochilas del suelo , le dio la suya a Asami y al ponerse sus mochilas Korra tomo a Asami la cintura con una mano y con la otra señalo todo a su alrededor como invitando a Asami a ver todo lo que había alrededor suyo - este mundo es hermoso y es mágico al mismo tiempo

- ¿Mágico? - dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

- Si, aquí solo necesitas concentrarte un poco - luego cerro los ojos sin soltar a Asami - para ir a donde tu quieras

De pronto Asami sintió algo raro, algo como un mareo, sintió que las montañas que veía a lo lejos se acercaban hacia ella, luego se dio cuenta que las montañas no eran las únicas, todo a su alrededor se movía y ella seguía quieta, eso le dio un pequeño susto lo que provocó que se aferrara a Korra con mucha fuerza

- ¿Korra que...? - trato de preguntar

- No te asustes - le dijo Korra sonriendole

Poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor se empezaron a detener, hasta que todo se detuvo, habían llegado a una pradera.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó mientras respiraba agitadamente producto de aquel susto

- Es algo que aprendí - le dijo pasandole una botella de agua para que beba algo - había olvidado de mostraetelo antes

- Este mundo de verdad es impresionante - dijo antes de darle un sorbo a la botella

- ¡Oye!, ¿y yo que? - dijo Korra algo molesta

- Tu... - intentó decir algo para calmar a Korra, pero fue lanzada al suelo antes de terminar

Lo que provocó que Asami cayera, era un pequeño animal que tenia forma de suricata que acababa de salir justo debajo de los pies de Asami y que al parecer estaba algo molesto.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! - dijo muy molesto - ¿que hacen paradas encima de mi casa?

- Disculpanos - dijo Korra mientras ayudaba a Asami a ponerse de pie - no sabíamos que estábamos paradas sobre tu hogar

- ¡¿Asi?! , pues... - se detuvo al ver el rostro de Korra - espera, tu eres el Avatar

- Si, soy... - Korra tambien se detuvo al ver claramente al pequeño animal - espera, ¡yo te conosco!

- ¡Miren, mi papá conoce al Avatar! - dijo otra pequeña suricata que salio del suelo

- ¡Yo también la conozco! - dijo otra suricata

- ¡Y yo! - dijeron varias suricatas al unísono mientras salían del suelo

En un segundo Korra y Asami estaban rodeadas de estos pequeños animales

- ¡Desde luego que me conocen! - dijo Korra al parecer muy molesta - ¡Si fueron ustedes los que me atacaron cuando llegue por primera vez aquí!

- ¿Enserio? - dijo uno de los animales - no lo recuerdo

- ¡Yo te haré recordarlo! - Korra hizo dos bolas de fuego sobre sus manos y de abalanzó sobre los pequeños animales, esto provocó que los animales se asustaran y se escondieran al instante en sus agujeros, impidiéndole a Korra poder alcanzarlos- ¡Vuelvan aquí ratas amarillas!

- ¡Korra cálmate! - le dijo Asami mientras sostenía el brazo de Korra firmemente - recuerda lo que dijiste sobre perdonar a los demás

- Tienes razón - dijo Korra mas calmada y luego extinguió el fuego de sus manos - aveces la antigua Korra regresa

Asami le lanzo una mirada firme a Korra como intentando regañarla, Korra al ver esto solo bajo la cabeza y dio un gran respiro.

- ¡Oigan ratas! - dijo Korra de mala gana - ¡lo lamento!

- No hay problema - dijo una suricata asomándose lentamente - nosotros tampoco fuimos muy amables la primera vez

- ¡Si, lo sentimos mucho Avatar Korra! - dijo otro - ¿no es así muchachos?

- ¡Si! - respondieron todos al unísono y saliendo al mismo tiempo de sus agujeros

- Lo vez Korra, tu misma dijis... - Asami paro de hablar al darse cuenta de que una de las suricatas la olfateaba - uhmmm...

- ¿Y quien es ella? - cuestiono la suricata que olfateaba a Asami

- Ella es Asami - respondió Korra

- Es la amiga del Avatar - dijo una suricata que estaba un poco alejada de las demás

- En realidad soy... - Asami no termino de hablar porque la misma suricata continuaba oliéndola y eso la ponía incomoda

- ¿Y que hacen usted y su amiga en el mundo espiritual? - cuestiono la suricata mientras seguia olfateando a Asami

- Estamos de vacaciones - le dijo mientras jalaba a Asami de la mano, alejandola de la nariz de la suricata - y buscamos lugares interesantes para visitar

- ¿Y ya visitaron la biblioteca? - preguntó una suricata

- ¿Biblioteca? - dijo Asami al parecer muy interesada

- ¡Es cierto! - dijo Korra chasqueando los dedos - ¡La biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong, Jinora me hablo mucho de ella!, ¿en que dirección esta la biblioteca?

- Esta por allá - dijo una suricata y luego todas señalaron hacia la misma dirección - está dentro del bosque

- Estoy segura de que ese lugar te encantará Asami - le dijo Korra muy emocionada

- Entonces vamos - le dijo y luego bajo la mirada hacia las suricatas - muchas gracias espíritus

- Gracias - dijo Korra dirigiéndose a los espíritus, luego tomó a Asami de la cintura y cerró los ojos

- No es nada Avatar - le dijo la suricata antes de que Korea y Asami se empezaran a alejar

Esta vez la sensación no era la misma, Asami ya sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, esta vez solo sentia en brazo de Korra tomando su cintura para protegerla, en ese momento ella se aferró a Korra no por miedo si no por que Korra le daba mas seguridad, y eso la hacia feliz. De pronto el viaje termino, los arboles y montañas se dejaron de mover

- Llegamos - le dijo Korra

- Imposible - dijo Asami sorprendida - la biblioteca esta de cabeza y suspendida por las lianas de los árboles

- Te dije que este mundo era mágico - le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Pero como podremos caminar dentro?, no podemos permanecer de cabe... - Asami fui interrumpida por Korra, la cual la había levantado por completo y la tenia sobre sus brazos

Korra se elevó utilizando aire control, poco a poco se acercaba al techo agujereado de la biblioteca, de pronto se fue la sensación de subida, ahora sentía como si estuviera cayendo, se dio un giro en el aire mientras caía dentro de la biblioteca, antes de llegar al suelo lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento para amortiguar la caída de ella y de Asami, aunque igualmente se golpearon un poco al caer

- ¿Estas bien Asami? - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Si - dijo poniéndose de pie - eso fue extraño

- A mi también me parece extraño ver a humanos otra vez en mi biblioteca - dijo un voz detras de ellas

Korra y Asami voltearon para ver de donde provenía aquella voz.

- ¿Korra..., quien es el? - preguntó preocupada al ver a un enorme búho parado frente a ellas

- Tranquila - dijo Korra mas calmada - el es Wan Shi Tong, el guardián y creador de esta biblioteca

- Me honra saber que el Avatar sepa quien soy - dijo el búho - pero les tengo que pedir que se retiren de mi biblioteca

- ¿Que? - dijo Korra sorprendida - ¿Porque?

- Lo digo desde hace mucho, los humanos ya no son bienvenidos aquí

- Eso no es justo - replicó Korra - casi todos los libros de esta biblioteca fueron escritos por humanos, ¿porque no tendríamos derecho a leer algo que nuestros antepasados escribieron?

Wan Shi Tong no respondió, sabia que Korra tenia razón, pero el era demasiado arrogante para aceptarlo.

- Ademas, Asami es una genia - dijo Korra mientras señalaba a Asami - puede darte mucho mas conocimiento del que tienes

- ¿Que le podría ofrecer esta humana a un espíritu que todo lo sabe? - dijo el buho mientras acercaba su enorme cabeza a Asami

- Aquí tengo algo que le podría interesar - Asami se quitó la mochila y de ella sacó unas enormes hojas llenas de dibujos las cuales había doblado muy bien para que no ocuparan mucho espacio en su mochila - tenga

- ¿Que se supone que es esto? - cuestiono Wan Shi Tong mientras recibía las hojas en sus enormes alas

- Son copias de planos de un arma de energía espiritual - dijo Asami mientras cerraba su mochila -pensé que usted no tendria mucha información sobre esas armas ya que fueron inventadas recientemente

- Esta parece muy buena información para mi biblioteca - Wan Shi Tong guardó los planos bajo sus alas - bueno, les permitiré quedarse solo por esta vez, pero no rompan nada - les dijo con un tono intimidante

- Gracias gran espíritu del conocimiento - dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia

Wan Shi Tong empezó a volar y desapareció entre los grandes estantes repletos de libros

- ¿Porque tenias esos planos contigo? - preguntó Korra - ¿Acaso sabias que vendríamos aquí?

- No, Varrick me los dio para que los revisará, quiere que le dé ideas para convertir el arma en una fuente de energía ilimitada

- Entiendo

- Bueno, ¿que tal si leemos algunos libros? - dijo Asami

- Buena idea

Korra y Asami empezaron a pasearse por entre estantes y estantes de libros, tomando de vez en cuando uno que otro que les interesaba, Asami vio a los zorros espíritu ordenando los libros que caían de los estantes, esta vez no pregunto nada porque ya sabia que el mundo espiritual era un lugar muy extraño. Korra siempre trataba de encontrar algún libro actual que hablara sobre ella y sus aventuras pero lo mas actual que encontró fue una revista de la farándula de Ciudad República de hace unos años atrás.

- ¡Asami mira! - dijo Korra después de hojear la revista - ¡tu estas aqui!

Asami se apresuro para ver lo que Korra le queria mostrar

- Mira - dijo señalando una foto donde estaba Asami unos años mas joven

- Wao, habia olvidado eso - dijo sonriendo

- Dice - Korra se preparó para leer - Asami Sato, hija del genio millonario Hiroshi Sato hoy cumplió 16 años con la fiesta mas impresionante que se haya dado en Ciudad República

- Si, todas las revistas, periódicos y hasta la radio hablaron sobre esa fiesta

- Siempre fuiste muy hermosa - le dijo Korra, provocando que Asami se sonrojara

Korra dejó la revista a un lado, se acercó a Asami lentamente provocando que retrocediera hasta estar entre un estante repleto de libros y ella, acerco sus labios y la besó.

- ¿Y eso porque fue? - pregunto Asami luego de separar sus labios de Korra

- No lo había hecho en todo el dia - le djjo intentando volver a acercarse a besarla otra vez

- ¡Mira que es eso! - dijo al escaparse de Korra

Al inicio Korra se sorprendió, luego se dio cuenta que Asami estaba jugando con ella, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

- ¿Que puede ser? - dijo con un tono burlón

Asami se había acercado aun pedestal, el cual tenia encima un objeto que debería ser muy especial ya que estaba protegido por un cristal

-Parece el mango de una espada - dijo mirando de muy cerca el objeto, casi pegada al cristal - pero no tiene la hoja de metal

A Korra no le llamaba la atención aquel mango de espada, solo se acercó al cristal fingiendo ver en su interior.

- Tiene una placa - dijo Asami mientras hacia el esfuerzo para leer las pequeñas letras - espada de aire del maestro Bao

- ¿Espada de aire? - dijo Korra fingiendo interés - interesante

- ¡Mira tiene el símbolo de los maestros aire dibujado! - dijo Asami señalando al cristal mientras miraba a Korra

- Tal vez es un símbolo de no violencia - dijo Korra mirando profundamente hacia los ojos verdes de Asami - ya sabes que los maestros aire no buscan la guerra

- Tal vez tengas razón - Asami se empezó a acercarse lentamente a Korra - ellos buscan el amor

Esta vez fue Asami quien besó a Korra, aunque este beso duro mas y fue mucho mas expresivo, fueron varios segundos de caricias durante un largo beso de amor sincero.

- ¿Sabes que me da curiosidad de saber? - dijo Asami aun con las manos alrededor del cuello de Korra

- ¿Que? - dijo sin soltar la cintura de Asami

- Si antes hubo personas como nosotras

- ¿Como nosotras? - preguntó Korra algo extrañada - ¿a que te refieres con eso?

- Ya sabes - dijo mientras se alejaba de Korra - dos chicas que se hayan enamorado o dos chicos

- La verdad, no creo que seamos las primeras

- Pienso que debe algún libro que mencione algo

- Tal vez, ¿pero como piensas encontrarlo?

- Tengo una idea

Asami miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada ni nadie, así que empezó a caminar entre los pasillos, Korra solo seguia y observaba atentamente lo que hacía Asami.

- Ahí esta uno - dijo Asami

- ¿Un zorro? - dijo luego de ver a Asami acercarse al curioso animal que ordenaba los libros con ayuda de su hocico

- Hola amiguito - dijo Asami dirigiéndose al zorro - parece que tu sabes mucho de este lugar, ¿sabes si hay un libro que hable sobre parejas del mismo sexo?

El animal la miró atentamente, luego meneo la cabeza como intentando recordar algo, y comenzó a caminar. Asami supuso que debía seguir al zorro y comenzó a caminar detrás de el seguida por Korra, la cual había vuelto a interesarse en ella misma buscando libros que hablaran sobre ella mientras caminaba.

- ¿Porque ninguno habla sobre mi? - dijo para ella misma mientras sostenía un libro que llevaba como titulo "Acontecimientos históricos recientes"

- No creo que un libro sobre acontecimientos recientes de hace 500 años atrás tenga algo escrito sobre ti - dijo Asami , y luego lanzó una carcajada

- Si, tienes razón - dijo algo molesta al darse cuenta que tal vez ningún libro en esa biblioteca hablaba sobre ella, ya que todo era muy viejo

El zorro se detuvo frente a un gran estante lleno de libros de historia, se puso sobre dos patas y con su hocico sacó un libro, el cual luego colocó frente a los pies de Asami

- Muchas gracias - Asami le dio un pedazo de comida que llevaba dentro de su mochila, luego el animal cogio la comida y hecho a correr desapareciendo entre los estantes.

- ¿Y que es lo que dice? - preguntó Korra mientras dejaba el libro que tenia antes sobre un estante y cogía otro

- Aun no lo se - Asami levantó el libro del suelo, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las hojas - veamos

Korra leía un libro que llevaba como título "Los maestros mas sabios", en el se mencionaban a grandes maestros que cambiaron el mundo con solo sus palabras y sabiduría.

- Este libro es... - quiso decir Korra algo la detuvo, un ruido, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo

Korra voltio para ver que había producido aquel ruido, al parecer era el libro que el zorro lo había dado a Asami, la cual estaba como congela con un gesto de temor en su rostro y había dejado caer el libro.

- ¡¿Asami que sucede, estas bien?! - preguntó Korra acercándose preocupada - ¿que te pasa?

- Mira el libro - le dijo mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a escaparse las lagrimas

Korra cogió al instante el libro, y comenzó a pasar las hojas muy rápido, ella quería saber que fue lo que puso a Asami a llorar, y lo encontró en la pagina numero 100 del libro, era un dibujo, el cual mostraba a dos hombres siendo quemados en medio de lo que parecía una plaza llena de gente que parecía contenta al ver como las llamas los consumían, pero lo que le heló la sangre a Korra fue lo que estaba escrito debajo del dibujo "Quema de dos condenados a muerte al descubrir la población que tenían una relación amorosa entre ellos"

- ¿Porque? - dijo Asami que aun continuaba llorando - ¿porque les hicieron esos a esas personas?

Korra no sabia que responderle, solo atinó a abrazar a Asami para intentar darle seguridad, aunque en ese momento ella estaba igual de asustada que Asami

- Cálmate - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - eso era algo que pasaba hace cientos de años, el mundo a cambiado

- El mundo si - dijo Asami con la voz temblorosa - pero las personas no cambian facilmente

- No te preocupes - le dijo apoyando la cabeza de Asami contra su pecho - yo no permitiré que ese tipo de cosas suceden, jamas dejaré que alguien te lastime

Las lagrimas de Asami no se detenían, Korra se sentó y recostó la cabeza de Asami sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba la acariciaba para calmarla, mientras deseaba que alguien también acaricie la suya, ya que ella estaba igual de asustada que Asami.

Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capítulo del fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado y me disculpo otra vez por los posibles errores "horrortograficos".

Ahora tengo una pequeña pregunta para alguno de ustedes que hable inglés, verán que soy un fanático a muerte de el mundo de Avatar lo que provoca que tenga un gran interés para adquirir productos de esta serie, como por ejemplo los "The art of animated series" de los cuales poseo 3 (el de Aang y dos de los dos primeros libros de Korra) los cuales contienen información interesante sobre la serie, como por ejemplo el nombre de los curiosos animales híbridos que aparecen en la serie, el problema es que mi ingles me permite entender solo al 80% lo que esta escrito en el libro el cual utilizó ara sacar los nombres exactos de los personajes de este fic (como Wan Shi Tong), entonces al momento de escribir este capítulo encontré algo que no entendía (el nombre de estos espíritus que yo llamo suricatas)"meerkat-prairie dogs". Yo logro traducir esto en mi cabeza pero no estoy seguro si estoy en lo correcto, así que por favor les pido su ayuda y les agradezco por adelantado su traducción.

Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	3. Capitulo 3 : La decisión

Hola gente, aquí yo otra vez trayéndoles el tercer capitulo de mi fic, que al parecer esta gustando y muchos de ustedes se toman el tiempo para dejar un review, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Bueno, ahora vamos al cap que es por eso que están aquí.

Los personajes de The legend of Korra no me pertenecen, yo solo soy un fan que quiere compartir sus ideas basándose en estos personajes.

Capitulo 3 : La decisión

Los últimos días fueron difíciles para Korra y Asami, haber visto aquél libro afectó completamente su energía, luego de haber salido de la biblioteca, el viaje había prácticamente terminado y las dos se dirigían de vuelta al portal, aunque ahorra la primavera que las solía acompañar había desaparecido y se había convertido en constante lluvia y truenos, lo que las obligaba a estar casi todo el tiempo de cueva en cueva para protegerse.

Aquella noche Korra encendió una pequeña fogata utilizando su fuego control, luego se sentó al lado de Asami, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Asami.

- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Asami

- En nada - respondió con un tono en tristeza

- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? - luego trago un poco de saliva - viviríamos las dos juntas y nadie nos molestaría

Korra se demoró para responder, al parecer lo estaba considerando

- No - le respondió - tengo..., tenemos responsabilidades en el mundo físico, no olvides que soy el Avatar

- Ahora no me parece tan genial que lo seas

- Siempre me encanto ser el Avatar, aunque ahora yo... - Korra paró de hablar y se levantó de golpe

- ¿Que su...? - Asami no termino de formular su pregunta ya que la mano de Korra cubrió su boca, y luego ella le hizo una seña de guardar silencio posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

Lo que había puesto a Korra en estado de alerta era un sombra regordeta parada a la entrada de la cueva en la que estaban refugiadas.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - dijo mientras trataba de iluminar la sombra utilizando fuego control

- Yo soy Korra - respondió aquella figura

- ¿Tu eres...? - luego al acercarse un poco mas a iluminar la figura, descubrió que era una persona que ella conocía - ¡Iroh!

- Hola Korra - le respondió con una de esas tiernas sonrisas que solo Iroh podía hacer - ¿Que haces aqui?

- Bueno... - Korra se había emocionado al ver a Iroh después de mucho tiempo - yo y Asami estamos de vacaciones en el mundo espiritual

- ¿Tu y esta hermosa joven? - dijo mientras se acercaba a Asami

- Hola señor Iroh - dijo Asami mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo - soy Asami Sato, es un honor conocerlo

- El honor es mío - respondió Iroh aceptando su saludo

- ¿Porque estas aquí Iroh? - preguntó Korra - no parece una buena noche para salir a caminar

- Estaba tomando una taza de té en mi casa - respondió - y luego empezó a llover, algo que es poco común en el mundo espiritual, así que decidí averiguar el porque de esta lluvia

- Entiendo - dijo Korra

- Lo extraño es que la energía negativa que esta provocando este clima parece venir de esta cueva , para ser mas precisos de ustedes dos - Iroh se acercó a Korra - ¿que es lo que les sucede Korra?

Korra se quedó en silencio, no sabía si podía decirle a Iroh la verdad

- Parece que este frío no las deja hablar - dijo Iroh mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cueva - ¿porque no vienen a mi casa a tomar una taza de té y ahí me cuentan que es lo que sucede?

Korra no sabía si aceptar la invitación, volvió la mirada a Asami para buscar una respuesta en ella, Asami solo le hizo un gestó como decir "¿porque no?"

- Esta bien - respondió Korra mientras cogía su mochila

- De acuerdo - dijo Iroh y sacó casi mágicamente un paraguas de su espalda y luego se lo dio a Korra - síganme

Y comenzó la caminata, Iroh iba por delante y sin ningún paraguas ni linterna aunque extrañamente la lluvia parecía no mojarlo, Korra iba por detrás sosteniendo el paraguas y Asami iba junto a ella tomada de su brazo para no perderse en aquella obscuridad.

- Korra - le dijo Asami al oído

- ¿Que? - le respondió en voz baja

- ¿Confías en el?

- Iroh es una buena persona, pero no se si pueda decirle de lo nuestro

- Tengo una duda, ¿el es un humano o un espíritu?

- Fue un humano que dejó su cuerpo atrás para vivir aquí para siempre, creo que eso lo convierte en un espíritu

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Creo que para el nada era imposible

- Llegamos - dijo Iroh

- Aun no veo nada - dijo Asami - esta muy obscuro

- Lo siento había olvidado que ustedes son humanas - Iroh se acerco a una pequeña planta, la agitó y esta comenzó a brillar - ¿así esta mejor?

La planta iluminaba la entrada de la casa de Iroh como un farol

- Esta casa es muy linda - dijo Asami tratando de hacerle un cumplido a Iroh

- Muchas gracias - dijo Iroh sonriendole - construirla me costó trabajo

- Casi había olvidado tu casa - dijo Korra

- Aunque nunca te la mostré por dentro - Iroh abrió la puerta de su hogar dejando pasar a Korra y Asami

El interior de la casa de Iroh era muy simple, solo había una pequeña sala, una cocinita a leños con una tetera, una mesa con cuatro sillas, un baúl en una esquina de la sala y lo que parecía una habitación donde tal vez dormía Iroh que fue lo que le hizo pensar a Asami "¿para que necesita un espíritu dormir?"

- Tomen asiento - dijo Iroh invitándolas a sentarse en el sillas que rodeaban la mesa de centro de la sala - el té estará listo en unos segundos

Iroh camino hacia la cocina metió la mano dentro de una de sus mangas y sacó una pequeña hoja color amarillo que tal vez había obtenido de algunos de los cientos de arboles espirituales, la lanzó a los leños y al tocarlos se consumió en fuego mágicamente para luego encender la cocina.

- Cuando llegue aquí no sabía como hacer té ya que no tenia mi fuego control - explicaba Iroh mientras colocaba la tetera llena de agua en el fuego - luego me di cuenta de que aquí puedes tener agua caliente con solo imaginarlo, aunque a mi me agrada hacerlo del modo tradicional, así que utilizó estas hojas secas de los arboles de fuego para encender la cocina

- ¿Arboles de fuego? - preguntó Asami ya que el nombre de aquellos arboles le parecía extraño

- Si, pero en realidad no están en llamas - respondía mientras lanzaba unas hojas de té dentro de la tetera - se llaman arboles de fuego porque crecen cerca de los volcanes del mundo espiritual y no consumen agua, se alimentan de la lava

- Eso parece imposible - dijo Korra algo sorprendida

- En este mundo todo es posible - le dijo Iroh con una sonrisa

No pasaron ni 10 segundos y Iroh retiró la tetera, sirvió el té en las tazas, volvió a poner la tetera al fuego para mantener el té caliente y llevó una por una las 3 tazas a la mesa, para finalmente sentarse al lado de Korra

- Disfruten - dijo invitándolas a beber

- Muchas gracias Iroh - dijo Korra para luego darle un sorbo a su té

- Muchas gracias - dijo Asami para luego beber un poco de té

- No es nada - dijo Iroh -aunque ahora me gustaria saber el motivo de su tristeza

Ambas dejaron de beber en ese momento y se quedaron observando el interior de sus tazas sin decir palabra alguna

' Parece que aun no quieren decírmelo - Iroh se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el baúl - ¿Saben que es lo que me anima cuándo no me siento triste?

Korra y Asami aun guardaban silencio y observaban a Iroh mientras rebuscaba dentro del baúl

- Una partida de Pai Sho - dijo mientras mostraba un tablero y una pequeña bolsa de tela que al parecer contenía las fichas del juego

- La verdad yo se jugar muy bien al Pai Sho - dijo Korra - aunque creo que Asami si juega muy bien

- ¿Yo? - dijo Asami algo avergonzada - no soy tan buena

- Solo inténtalo - le dijo Korra intentandola animar para que se atreva a jugar

- Esta bien - dijo después de pensárselo un poco - jugaré

- Muy bien - dijo Iroh mientras colocaba el tablero sobre la mesa

Iroh se había sentado al frente de Asami y había abierto la pequeña bolsa de tela que contenía las fichas del juego, ambos colocaron sus fichas en un par de segundos, luego el juego comenzó. Korra sentada en el medio de los participantes solo observaba atentamente las jugadas, que al inicio eran rápidas, luego el ritmo del juego bajo a tal punto de que cada jugador se tomaba al meno minutos para hacer una jugada. Asami estaba muy concentrada, no decía palabra alguna, solo trataba de adivinar la siguiente jugada de su adversario, mientras que Iroh parecía muy confiado, aunque algunas veces frotaba su barba lo que le daba indicios a Asami de que Iroh estaba dudando si mover una ficha o no. El juego se había turnado muy largo pero aún así Korra no le había quitado los ojos de encima, bueno, tal vez un momento para servirse un poco mas de ese delicioso te que hacía Iroh, pero eso no la había distraído para nada del juego, había seguido cada jugada y cada gesto de cada jugador, lo cual era extraño, ya que nunca le había llamado la atención ese tipo de juegos. De pronto la jugada final empezó, Iroh tornó su juego mas agresivo, Asami se dio cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad para ganar, así que no se quedo atrás y también empezó a atacar, una, dos, tres, cuatro jugadas y el juego terminó, Asami había ganado y después de tres largas horas de juego el silencio se rompió.

- Gran juego Asami - dijo Iroh aceptando su derrota - hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un juego tan interesante

- Gracias - le dijo Asami - usted es un gran jugador

- Que juego tan largo - dijo Korra mientras se estiraba un poco luego de estar tantas horas en la misma posición - aunque yo sabía que tu ganarías Asami

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Asami

- Desde luego, yo se que mi chica es muy hábil y... - Korra se detuvo, ese momento de relajación mas aquel té habían provocado que olvidara por completo que no quería que Iroh se enterará de su secreto.

Asami solo observaba a Korra con un expresión de sorpresa, luego ambas voltearon a ver a Iroh el cual imaginaban que tendría la misma expresión, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Iroh aun continuaba con su típica sonrisa, en ese momento Korra pensó que tal vez no había escuchado lo ultimo que ella había dicho

- ¿Que te sucede Korra, porque no le terminas de decir lo que querías a tu novia? - dijo Iroh rompiendo el silencio y provocando la sorpresa de sus invitadas

- ¿Que..., no se te hace extraño que Asami y yo...? - dijo Korra aún muy sorprendida

- No, para nada - respondió, provocando que las mandíbulas de Asami y Korra se cayeran de la sorpresa - tal vez antes me hubiera extrañado, pero desde que vivo aquí he aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera

- ¿Entonces no se te pasó por la cabeza la idea de quemarnos vivas? - preguntó Asami

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Iroh y luego empezó a reir - yo jamas pensaría algo así, ¿de donde sacaron esa idea?

- Es que cuando estuvimos en la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong... vimos un libro - La voz de Asami empezó a sonar temblorosa y las lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos - donde... había un dibujo... de dos personas que eran quemadas vivas solo por ser una pareja...

- Ahora entiendo - dijo Iroh con un tono mas serio - eso era lo que les provocaba tristeza

- Mas que tristeza - dijo Korra mientras se acercaba a tratar de consolar a Asami - lo que sentimos es temor

- No deberían tenerlo - dijo Iroh provocando la sorpresa de Korra - es cierto que las personas hacían eso de incinerar a las personas que decidían formar una pareja con alguien del mismo sexo, pero ellos cometían esa atrocidad por temor

- ¿Temor a que? - preguntó Korra mientras secaba las lagrimas de Asami

- Temor a lo que ellos pensaban que no era natural - explicó Iroh - pensaban que el amor entre dos personas debía ser entre un hombre y una mujer, antes yo también pensaba igual, pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta que el amor no tiene límite, ni sexo, ni color, ni especie, solo es un sentimiento puro que nace al interior de nosotros

- Es cierto - dijo Korra - pero no creo que todos piensen igual que tu, si lo decimos en el mundo físico hasta es probable que acabemos como las personas de aquel dibujo

Iroh se acercó a Korra y le puso una mano en el hombro

- Korra tu as cambiado el mundo - le dijo mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre el hombro de Asami la cual seguía entre los brazos de Korra - y si de verdad se aman, seguro cambiaran a las personas también

- ¿Pero y si le sucede algo malo a Asami? - le dijo con un tono de preocupación

- Te puedo asegurar que si guardan su amor en secreto y viven toda su vida con ese temor adentro, nunca serán verdaderamente felices y hubieran preferido morir que vivir en una mentira

Korra se quedó en silencio y voltio la mirada hacia esos ojos verdes y aun algo mojados de aquella persona que amaba, y luego sintió mano que le daba su apoyó sobre hombro, en ese momento Iroh de alguna manera había logrado disipar su miedo y no solo el de ella, si no también el de Asami

- Se que no va a ser facil - dijo Korra dirigiéndose a Asami - pero si estamos juntas lo intentaré

- Yo no tengo miedo mientras estes junto a mi - le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios

Iroh solo observó el momento con alegría, ver a esas dos almas conectadas por algo tan puro como un beso, él se sentía orgulloso de Korra

- Gracias Iroh - dijo Korra al separar sus labios de los Asami

- Yo no hice nada... - se detuvo al ver que el Avatar lo estaba abrazando con los ojos llorosos

Iroh acarició la cabeza Korra para calmarla, eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento

- No llores Korra - le dijo mientras sacaba las lagrimas del Avatar con un pañuelo que tenia bajo su manga - tengo fe en ti, mejor dicho tengo fe en ambas, se que lograrán ser felices juntas

Korra se había calmado, y volvió al lado de Asami, tomó su mochila y se la puso en el hombro

- Siento que es hora de volver al mundo físico - dijo entregandole su mochila a Asami

- Tambien creo que es lo correcto - le dijo Iroh mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Iroh abrió la puerta dejando entrar de esa manera los rayos de luz y el sonido del cantó de las aves, pues al parecer la energía positiva habia vuelto al interior de Korra

- Espero verte luego Iroh - le dijo Korra dándole un abrazo en forma de despedida

- Puedes visitarme cuando quieras

- Adiós señor Iroh - le dijo intentando darle la mano

- Hasta luego señorita Sato - le dijo mientras correspondía la despedida estrechando la mano de Asami - me gustaría volver a jugar una partida con usted algún día

- Desde luego - le respondió Asami

- ¿Vamos? - le preguntó Korra a Asami

- De acuerdo - le respondió

Korra la tomó de la cintura, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse

- Vuelvan pronto - les dijo Iroh, a lo cual Asami le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

Luego todo comenzó a alejarse, la casa de Iroh se veia cada vez mas lejana hasta desaparecer entre los arboles y montañas, luego como de costumbre todo empezó a dejar de moverse y luego se detuvo.

- Llegamos - dijo Korra

Habian llegado al portal donde se dieron su primer beso, era un lugar que podría considerarse muy especial, aunque en ese momento cruzarlo significaba de alguna manera dirigirse al reto mas grande de sus vidas.

- ¿Korra?

- Dime

- ¿Enserio piensas decirle a todos sobre lo nuestro?

- Si, pero no ahora

- ¿Porque no ahora?

- Primero quiero asegurarme que no te pasara nada - le dijo mientras sostenía su mano

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi - le dijo mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas

- Es lo que hacen las parejas, se protegen

Asami soltó la mano de Korra y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila

- Antes de irnos quiero darte algo

- ¿Algo? - le dijo algo emocionada

- Toma - Asami le entregó el objeto que había sacado de su mochila

- ¿Que es esto? - le dijo mientras observaba aquel objeto

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - le dijo con cierto tono de decepción - es la espada de aire que estaba en la biblioteca

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo muy sorprendida - ¡¿Pero, en que momento la tomaste?!

- Cuando salíamos de la biblioteca, estaba tan triste y también te vi tan triste que decidí tomarla - le respondió sonriendo - romper el cristal no fue difícil, era muy antiguo, prácticamente se volvió polvo con golpe

- ¡¿Pero porque la tomaste?! - le preguntó aun sin entender porque Asami si había atrevido a robarle al búho presumido de Wan Shi Tong

- Tu dijiste que era un símbolo de paz y amor de los maestros aire, así que por eso la tomé, ese mango de espada simboliza de alguna manera nuestro amor.

Korra se tranquilizo, miro el objeto durante unos segundos y luego comprendió lo que Asami quiso decir

- En realidad es un gran obsequio - la miró a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso muy delicado en los labios - gracias

- Bueno ahora si podemos volver - le dijo mientras se acercaba al portal

Korra fue tras ella sosteniendo muy fuerte el obsequió con una mano

- Vamos - le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano atravesando el portal

Ahora su verdadera aventura daría inicio.

Bueno muchachos, creo que este capitulo me salió mas corto y lo raro es que creo que es el que mas tiempo me tomó escribir, porque me enfermé mientras lo escribía y la verdad me cuesta mas trabajo pensar mientras me duele algo, entonces quiero pedir disculpas por eso.

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo 4 : La despedida

Hola a todos, aquí otra vez yo trayéndoles el 4 capitulo, me demore un poco más de lo habitual porque quería esperar que se me pasara el dolor de garganta ya que no me deja concentrarme bien así que les pido disculpas.

Disfruten el cap.

Los personajes de The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, yo solo soy un simple humano más en este mundo al que le gusta escribir sobre los personajes de su serie favorita.

Capítulo 4: La despedida

La noche había caído hace horas en Ciudad República y sobre un árbol del templo del aire dos jovencitos conversaban.

- Jinora sabes lo que vi hace unos meses en el reino tierra - le dijo el joven Kai a su novia

- ¿Que? - le dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las ramas del árbol para poder escuchar atentamente a Kai

- Cuando estuve en Omashu - decía mientras jugaba a hacer equilibrio sobre una rama muy delgada - vi una estatua de tu abuelo cuando era joven

- Mi abuelo era muy amigo del antiguo rey de Omashu, así que no se me hace extraño

- ¿Y sabes de q...? - Kai casi perdió el equilibrio pero luego logro estabilizarse con un poco de aire control y continuó hablando - ¿Sabes de que me di cuenta?

- ¿De qué? - le preguntó con mucho interés

- De que te pareces a tu abuelo cuando era joven

- Lo sé, mi papá me lo dice mucho

- Me sentí muy raro, sentí como que estuviera saliendo con el Avatar Aang con el pelo crecido

- ¡¿Que!? - Jinora se había molestado con lo que Kai había dicho, aunque él no se dio cuenta

Jinora le lanzó una corriente de aire a Kai provocando que pierda el equilibrio y se caiga al suelo golpeándose el hombro

- ¡¿Y eso porque?! - dijo el pobre Kai mientras frotaba su hombro para hacer que el dolor pase

- ¡Porque eres un tonto! - le dijo dando un brinco para descender del árbol

-Solo te dije que te parecías a tu abuelo

- Pues exactamente por eso es que te lancé al suelo

- ¡Casi me rompes el brazo! - dijo poniéndose de pie

- Pues hubiera sido bueno que se te rompiera

- ¿No se supone que los maestros aire no desean el mal para los demás?

Jinora no le respondió, ella sabía que Kai tenía la razón, así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el templo.

- ¡Hey, espera un...! - Kai se detuvo al ver un bote que atracaba en el puerto de la isla - ¡Mira un bote!

- Debe de ser Korra - dijo Jinora sin parar de caminar hacia el templo

- ¿Que no vas a darle la bienvenida? - le preguntó Kai

- Si - respondió - pero tengo algo de frio así que le daré la bienvenida dentro del templo

- Bueno yo iré a darle la bienvenida antes de que llegue al templo - dijo mientras preparaba su traje para volar

- Espe... - intentó decirle a Kai pero él ya había partido hacía el puerto - ya se fue

Korra descendió del bote, estaba sola y no traía su mochila

- ¡Hey, Korra! - le dijo Kai mientras aterrizaba

- Hola Kai - le respondió

- ¿Donde esta Asami? - le preguntó luego de darse cuenta que Korra estaba sola y el bote estaba vacío

- Se fue a su casa, estaba algo cansada

- Entiendo..., ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje por el mundo espiritual?

- Los primeros días fueron geniales - respondió - al final hubo una que otra complicación, pero todo salió bien

Kai no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Korra sobre el mundo espiritual mientras caminaban hacía el templo, y Korra le contaba sobre los espíritus, la biblioteca y otras cosas, desde luego sin mencionar nada de lo que pasó con Asami

- Kai, ¿mi padre está en el templo? - le preguntó

- Si, y tu madre también - le respondió

- Genial - dijo con cierto tono de preocupación - ¿Y Tenzin está?

- No, se fue a una reunión con el presidente, ya sabes por eso de que Wu renunciara al trono

- Cierto, casi lo había olvidado

- Si, Wu parte mañana al Ba Sing She, así que Tenzin y el presidente tienen que conversar algunas cosas, por eso Jinora y yo decidimos salir a pasear un momento mientras su padre no estaba

- ¿Y dónde está ella?

- Se enojó conmigo y el paseo se canceló - le dijo en un tono irónico

Korra solo sonrió al escuchar a Kai, mientras la entrada del templo estaba cada vez más cerca

- Hola Korra - dijo Jinora mientras se acercaba a abrazar al Avatar

- Hola Jinora - respondió abrazando a Jinora

- Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó en el mundo espiritual

- Sabes - le dijo dejando de abrazarla - ahora necesito hablar con mi padre, pero le conté todo a Kai que él te lo cuente a ti

Jinora aún no tenía ganas de hablarle a Kai ni si quiera lo miraba a los ojos

- Los veo mañana - les dijo Korra mientras los dejaba solos para que arreglen sus asuntos

Korra quería que Kai y Jinora arreglaran sus problemas, pero esos problemas no eran los únicos que quería solucionar, su plan desde el inicio fue hablar con su padre, ella quería decirle la verdad a su familia, aunque no lo haría directamente, primero les enviaría indirectas para ver su respuesta, pero aun así ella pensaba que podría ser arriesgado para Asami, por eso le había dicho que fuera a su casa.

Korra ya estaba al frente de la habitación de sus padres, levanto la mano, suspiró y todo la puerta

- ¡Pasé! - respondió Tonraq desde el interior

- ¡Mamá, papá ya volví! - dijo abriendo la puerta

- ¡Hija! - Dijeron los dos padres al unísono y corriendo a abrazar a su hija

Luego de un largo abrazo y las típicas preguntas sobre el viaje las cuales Korra respondía sin decir nada aún sobre su relación con Asami, había pasado una hora y al fin Korra se sintió lista para empezar a lanzar las indirectas, así que se aferró al sillón donde estaba sentada, tomó valor y lanzo la primera indirecta a sus padres que estaban sentados en la cama

- ¿Papá, te puedo preguntar algo? - le dijo un poco nerviosa

- Desde luego hija - le respondió

- ¿Tu siempre respetarías mis decisiones, no?

- Desde luego hija

- Claro hija, tú ya eres una adulta, ya puedes tomar tus decisiones bajo tu responsabilidad - le dijo su madre

- ¿Y...? - dudo un poco - ¿respetarían a la persona con la que yo elija pasar el resto de mi vida?

- Esa es tu decisión - le dijo su padre - no podríamos oponernos

- ¿Así sea algo diferente a lo normal? - dijo mientras el sudor corría por su frente

- Claro - le dijo su madre - en el amor uno no decide, el que decide es el corazón

- Tu madre tiene razón - agregó Tonraq

En ese momento Korra sintió un gran alivio, al parecer sus padres lo la iban a quemar viva

- Aunque... - dijo Tonraq

- ¿Aunque qué? - dijo Korra un poco preocupada

- A mí me gustaría tener nietos - dijo Tonraq sonriendo - así que sería bueno que elijas a un hombre fértil

Korra estaba helada, lo que su padre le había dicho la congeló, tal vez sus padres no la quedarían viva pero si les decía la verdad los iba a herir

- ¡Tonraq! - dijo Senna regañando a Tonraq - nuestra hija es muy joven aun para pensar en tener hijos, mírala, la asustaste con lo que le dijiste

- Lo lamentó hija - le dijo Tonraq - sé que eres muy joven para hablar sobre hijos, no quería asustarte

- N... no hay problema - dijo saliendo de su trance

- Pero, ¿porque nos preguntas eso, acaso estas interesada en alguien? - le preguntó Senna

- Seguro es ese muchacho de ojos dorados y cejas extrañas - agregó Tonraq

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Korra cada vez más nerviosa - ¡no!

- Entonces si estas interesada en alguien - le dijo su padre

Al parecer el plan de Korra se estaba tornando contra ella, sus padres la tenían contra las cuerdas con tantas preguntas, era hora del plan b "correr"

- Acabó de acordarme de que Naga aún está en la casa de Asami - dijo mientras se levantaba nerviosa y se dirigía a la salida - así que tengo que ir por ella

- Pero, aún no hemos terminado de hablar - le dijo Senna

- Si, pero la pobre de Naga, me debe extrañar - Korra ya estaba al lado de la puerta y con la mano en la perilla

- Esta bien pero no te olvides que mañana tienes que estar en la estación de tren para despedir al príncipe Wu - dijo Tonraq

- Claro - Korra abrió la puerta a toda velocidad - Adios - y la cerró de golpe

- A... adiós - dijeron sus padres algo sorprendidos al ver el comportamiento raro de su hija

- ¿Porque crees que se puso tan nerviosa? - le preguntó Tonraq a Senna

- Tal vez le dio vergüenza hablar sobre su nuevo interés amoroso - le respondió

- Tal vez - dijo pensativo

- ¿Quién crees que sea? - le preguntó Senna

- Debe ser el muchacho de cejas extrañas

- ¿El detective? - Senna se detuvo a reflexionar un momento - ese muchacho me cae bien, es trabajador y responsable

- Si, pero ya le hizo daño a Korra una vez

- En eso tienes razón, pero parece que ha madurado mucho

- Tal vez - Tonraq se acercó al teléfono que había sobre la mesa de noche y empezó a mirar en una pequeña libreta que habia al lado de este - pero no me voy a arriesgar

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a llamar a ese muchacho

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Senna muy sorprendida al ver el comportamiento de su marido - no creo que a Korra le agrade eso

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hija otra vez

Senna se quedó en silencio, no sabía si detener a Tonraq, ya que ella también se preocupaba por su hija

- Aquí esta - al parecer Tonraq había encontrado el número de teléfono que buscaba - oficina privada de Lin Bei Fong

Tonraq empezó a marcar y coloco la bocina en cerca de su oído, el timbrado no duro mucho tiempo para que alguien contestara

- Lin Bei Fong, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? - dijo Lin sentada en la silla de su oficina con ese aire de mala gana que siempre tenia

- Jefa Bei Fong, soy Tonraq - respondió Tonraq con un tono seriedad

- Jefe Tonraq - Lin se angustio un poco, cada vez que le llamaba un político era solo por problemas - ¿sucede algo?

- No, no sucede nada

- Entonces - Lin volvió a su tono de "igual no me interesa" - ¿cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

- Lo que sucede es que no tengo el número de la oficina del detective... - Tonraq miró a Senna mientras le hacía un gesto con los hombros, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta al instante que Tonraq había olvidado el nombre del detective

- Mako - le dijo en voz baja

- El detective Mako - trató de continuar con aquel tono de seriedad - Pensé que usted podría tener su numero

- Mire yo no... - antes de que Lin terminara de hablar unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron

- Jefa ya termine de alistar todo el papeleo para irme mañana al Reino Tierra y... - Mako se detuvo al ver la expresión de disgusto de Lin - disculpe creo que interrumpí, me retiro

- Espera - dijo Lin dirigiéndose a Mako - tienes una llamada

A Lin no le agradaba nada ese tipo de situaciones, pero ella se había encariñado un poco con Mako, así que le permitió recibir la llamada en su oficina

- ¿Hola? - dijo Mako después de tomar el teléfono

- Hola Mako, soy Tonraq, el padre de Korra

- Buenas noches señor Tonraq - dijo Mako un poco sorprendido por la llamada

- Déjame hacerte una pregunta muy directa

- Claro señor

- ¿Tu as vuelto con mi hija?

- ¡¿Que?! - la llamada cada vez se tornaba más sorpresiva - ¡no!, ¿de dónde saca eso?

- Discúlpame por incomodarte -le dijo Tonraq al darse cuenta de que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando - Buenas noches

- ¡No, espere...! - dejo de hablar al escuchar que del otro lado la bocina habia sido colgado

Mako colgó el teléfono, estaba helado, las palabras de Tonraq lo dejaron soqueado.

- Hey muchacho, ¿qué te sucede? - dijo Lin preocupada al ver su rostro después de la llamada

- Nada - le respondió aun sin salir de su trance - solo estoy cansado, ¿me puedo retirar?

- Si ya acabaste lo que tenías que hacer, puedes partir

- Gracias - se dirigió a la puerta caminando como si fuera un zombi - buenas noches

- Buenas noches - Lin no podía dejar de preocuparse por el muchacho - ten cuidado y no olvides llegar mañana temprano a la estación de tren

- De acuerdo

Mako no dejaba de pensar en lo que le preguntó Tonraq, "¿de dónde sacó esa idea?", "¿Korra le abra dicho algo", "Korra está en el mundo espiritual", "Tal vez ya regresó".

- ¡Mako! - este grito saco a Mako de su trance

Mako volteó a ver a la voz que lo llamaba, era uno de sus colegas policías que corría detrás de el

- Olvidaste tus papeles - le dijo el hombre entregándole un maletín

- Muchas gracias - le dijo algo avergonzado

- No hay problema - empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la comisaría - Y ten cuidado no te vaya a atropellar un sato móvil

Mako ni siquiera escucho la advertencia, su cabeza se estaba ocupando de otros asuntos.

- ¿Y si Korra le dijo eso a su padre es porque tal vez quiere volver conmigo? - dijo en voz baja para el mismo

La verdad es que Mako aun sentía algo por Korra, siempre fue así, no la había olvidado, pero pensaba que Korra no quería nada más con él, aunque en ese momento las palabras que ella le dijo cuando terminaron volvieron a su cabeza "siempre te amaré".

- Tal vez ella quiera retomar lo nuestro - se dijo otra vez en voz baja

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez eso era lo que quería Korra, tal vez ella le dijo eso a su padre para que esta vez no fuera ella la primera en declararse y que se él quien tome la iniciativa.

- ¡Si, eso es! - gritó lleno de alegría, provocando que las personas a su alrededor pegaran un salto y luego lo miraran amenazantemente - lo lamento, lo lamento - dijo pidiendo disculpas

Por el otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Korra, había decidido tomar el camino largo para llegar a la casa de Asami, ella quería pensar las cosas un poco, pensar en cómo no podría herir a sus padres con decirles que Asami era su pareja.

- ¡Odio esto! - gritó, para su suerte en el lugar que andaba no había ni un alma, ya que era uno de esos lugares que todavía estaban en reconstrucción

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y el frío aumentó, ya habían pasado más de dos horas de que llevaba caminando, simplemente aceleró el paso un poco y en menos de 15 minutos ya había llegado a la gran mansión Sato.

- ¿Korra? - dijo una voz detrás ella, no la había reconocido ya que estaba un poco distraída

- Uhmmm... - Korra se dio la vuelta pata ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, luego vio a un joven uniformado - ¿Mako?

- Hola - le dijo algo nervioso - ¿volviste?

- Si, hace unas horas - le respondió

- Te extrañe - le dijo Mako utilizando una voz un tanto seductora, al parecer se había decidido y no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad

- Pues... - a Korra le parecía algo extraño tono de voz de Mako, pero para no ser descortés le respondió - yo tambien te extrañe

- ¿Sabes? - le preguntó acercándose delicadamente a ella - estuve pensando en ti

- ¿E... en mi? - Korra se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, tenía a Mako muy cerca y se acercaba más aun

- Si - Mako ya estaba demasiado cerca, pero Korra no se hacía para atrás lo que lo impulsaba a continuar

En ese momento Mako colocó una mano en la mejilla de Korra, ella solo lo miraba fijamente y muy sorprendida, pero no se movía, no le decía nada. El rostro de Mako estaba a escasos centímetros del de Korra y luego sucedió, el la besó.

Korra sintió los labios de Mako sobre los suyos, tenía que hacer algo, "¡reacciona maldita sea!" le dijo una voz en su interior, Korra colocó sus manos en el pecho de Mako, y lo empujó con mucha fuerza provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo Mako?! - le dijo Korra muy molesta

- ¡Disculpa Korra... yo... yo...! - Mako no sabía que decir, el rechazo de Korra lo había sorprendido

- ¡¿Tu qué?!

- Es que pensé que tu tal vez querrías retomar lo nuestro - el rostro se le caía de la vergüenza

- ¡¿Que?! - Korra estaba más sorprendida aun - ¡¿de dónde sacas eso?!

- Tu padre me llamo preguntándome si yo había vuelto contigo y...

- ¿Mi padre?

- Si, y yo pensé que tal vez tu le dijiste eso para que yo hiciera algo para retomar lo nuestro

- Pero..., ¿porque pensaste eso, si lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho?

- Lo sé pero... - Mako dirigió su mirada a otro lugar, al parecer le daba vergüenza - aquella vez, me dijiste que siempre me amarías

Mako provocó que Korra recordará aquel momento y aquellas palabras, haciéndola reflexionar por unos segundos

- Mako... - Korra lo puso una mano en el hombro - lo siento

- ¿Porque lo sientes? - preguntó algo asustado, pensaba que Korra lo iba a golpear o algo

- Por lo que te dije aquella vez - dijo provocando la sorpresa de Mako - en ese momento yo era muy impulsiva y tú eras la primera persona a la que había amado, por eso te lo dije y lo lamento

- ¡Pero...! - Mako se detuvo un segundo, pero luego continuo, ya daba igual, ya no importaba - ¡pero, entonces ¿porque me dejaste acercarme tanto, porque permitiste que te besara?, lo hubieras evitado antes de que lo hiciera.

- Tienes razon - Korra no quería mirarlo al rosto para decirle lo siguiente - no lo hice porque de alguna manera aun siento algo por ti, pero no es amor, yo amo a otra persona.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a otro y sentir algo por mí?!

- Dímelo tu - Korra dejó sin palabras a Mako - cuando estabas conmigo tu aun sentías algo por Asami, ¿no es así?

Mako no se atrevía a hablar, no sabía que responder, solo bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro

- Nosotros somos amigos, lo que siento por ti es lo que puede sentir cualquier mujer por un chico apuesto, pero no es amor - Korra se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento antes de entrar - voy a olvidar esto, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

Mako no dijo nada, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse terminó de destrozarlo, apoyó su espalda sobre el muro y se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo

- Soy un estúpido - se dijo el mismo

No podía creerse lo que había sucedido, Korra lo rechazó, no debía ilusionarse, Korra tenía un nuevo interés.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? - la ira comenzó a invadir su cabeza

Como saberlo, tal vez lo él conocía o tal vez no, donde lo conoció Korra, tal vez en el polo sur.

- ¡Asami! - sus instintos de detective mezclados con su enojo empezaron a funcionar, si alguien sabía quién era el nuevo dueño del corazón del Avatar era la persona a la que le tuvo confianza todos estos años, su mejor amiga, Asami

Mako se levantó del suelo, entró a la mansión, subió las escaleras, golpeó la puerta de Asami como un loco, la ira lo estaba controlando.

- ¿Que sucede? - dijo Asami abriendo la puerta, ya con su ropa de dormir puesta - ¿Porque golpeas de esa forma mi puerta?

- Tengo que hablar contigo Asami - Mako entro a la habitación de Asami de una manera muy descortés - ¿Tengo que preguntarte algo?

- O...okey - Asami estaba algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Mako - ¿Que me quieres preguntar?

- Quiero saber quién es el nuevo interés amoroso de Korra

- ¿Que? - la pregunta la había sorprendido, y la puso nerviosa - ¿Porque yo sabría algo así?

- Vamos, tu eres la mejor amiga de Korra, la única a la que Korra le confiaría cosas como esas

- Si, pero ella no me dijo nada - Asami trataba de parecer normal para no darle pistas a Mako, después de todo él era un detective y sabía hacer su trabajo - ¿Ademas porque quieres saber eso?

- Bueno... - Mako dudo si decirle, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya daba igual, ¿qué más podría salir mal? - el padre de Korra me llamo a la oficina, me dijo algo que me hizo pensar que Korra quería volver conmigo, me lo pensé mucho y decidí que quería volver a intentarlo con ella, llegue aquí la encontré en la entrada, la besé...

- ¡Espera, ¿qué?! - Asami creyó haber oído mal

- La besé - repitió - y al inicio creí que ella aun sentía algo por mí porque me dejó besarla...

- ¡¿Que?! - Asami estaba furiosa, pero aun intentaba contenerse

- Me dejo besarla, y luego me empujó para atrás, me dijo que amaba a alguien más y se fue

Asami está cerca de explotar, pero escuchar que Korra rechazó a Mako bajo un poco el fuego que tenía dentro aunque no lo apagó del todo

- ¿Me dirás quien ese sujeto? - insistió Mako - ¿Tú piensas que es mejor que yo?

- Desde luego - respondió Asami con una mirada amenazadora

- ¿Que? - Mako no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y la mirada de Asami no ayudaba en nada

- ¡Esa persona es mucho mejor que tú! - Asami se acercó a Mako y comenzó a empujarlo con el dedo índice en pecho

- ¿Pero...? - Mako comenzó a retroceder de Asami, tratando de dirigirse torpemente hacia la salida

- ¡A Korra le encantan sus hermosos ojos verdes, siempre habla de su sonrisa y ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Que? - Mako ya estaba con la espalda contra la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada y no podía escapar de ahí

- ¡Esa persona es muy importante y tiene mucho dinero! - Asami perdió el control, estaba hablando por el enojo - ¡alguien tan tarado como tú no tiene oportunidad!

Mako se quedó es silencio entre la puerta y la mirada amenazadora de Asami

- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto! - Asami lo cogió del brazo, lo jalo hacia un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia afuera - ¡y nunca más vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto de esta manera!

Asami le cerró la puerta violentamente y lo dejó afuera parado como un palo en frente de su habitación

- No era necesario que me ofendieras - le dijo aun con la sorpresa en el rostro

Mako empezó a caminar en dirección hacia1 su habitación, aún muy ofuscado por lo que acababa de suceder

- No sabía que se iba a poner así - de pronto las palabras de Asami volvieron a su cabeza

Un sujeto con ojos verdes, sonrisa e importante con mucho dinero, solo había alguien al que Mako conocía que tenía esa descripción

- ¡Wu! - dijo furioso, cambiando de dirección hacia la habitación donde dormía Wu

Mako estaba furioso, como no se dio cuenta antes, Wu era el único que estaba intentando algo con Korra, y tal vez ella había caído con los constantes intentos de Wu

- ¡Te lo advertí Wu! - dijo furioso

Mako llegó a la habitación de Wu, golpeó la puerta furioso mientras su oído por Wu se multiplicaba más cada momento de espera para que abra la puerta

- ¿Que sucede? - dijo Wu mientras abría la puerta - ¿Mako que...?

Wu no terminó de hablar cuando ya tenía a Mako encima

- ¡Te lo advertí Wu! - le dijo mientras intentaba asfixiar a Wu con las manos

- Mako cálmate, no... no... puedo respirar - dijo con esfuerzo

- ¡Te dije que no te acertarás a Korra!

- Ya no lo hago - dijo empujando a Mako del rostro - si está en el mundo espiritual

Mako reaccionó con lo último que él dijo Wu, Wu no podía haber intentado nada con Korra todo este tiempo porque ella estaba en el mundo espiritual y antes el estaba siempre detrás de Wu

- M... M... Mako - le dijo el pobre Wu ya casi al punto de desmayarse

Mako soltó a Wu, y este dio una fuerte aspirada de aire al ser liberado

- ¿Te volviste loco o qué? - le dijo Wu luego de recuperar el aire y ponerse de pie

- Lo...lo... lo lamento mucho Wu - dijo poniéndose de pie

- Si, si, lo lamentas - le dijo con un tono irónico

- De verdad lo lamento Wu, me deje llevar por la ira y los celos

- Cierto, ¿Porque pensaste que yo seguía intentando algo con Korra?

- Es una larga historia, no tengo ganas de contarla

- Vamos cuéntame - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Mako - o solo resúmela

- El padre de Korra me llamo, me dijo algo que me hizo creer que Korra quería volver conmigo, la besé en la entrada de la mansión, me rechazó diciéndome que amaba a alguien más y resaltó lo estúpido que fui en el pasado, fui a preguntarle a Asami quien era ese sujeto, me volvieron a insultar y me dieron una descripción que se parecía a la tuya, enfurecí, y bueno ya sabes el resto

- Sí que era algo larga - se despegó del hombro de Mako - ¿entonces Korra siente algo por mí?

- Eso creo

Al parecer Mako estaba resignado, pero Wu no quería arriesgarse a quedarse sin oxigeno

- No te preocupes Mako, te prometo que no intentaré nada para conquistarla

- ¿Enserio? - dijo sorprendido

- Si, ¿somos amigos no? - Wu puso su mano en la espalda de Mako y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la salida - ahora debes descansar, recuerda que nuestro tren sale temprano en la mañana

- Tienes razón, tengo que dormir

- Si, descansa - Wu lo termino de empujar hacia afuera de su habitación - buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Wu cerró la puerta al instante, pegó su oído a la puerta, escuchó los pasos de Mako alejarse y al oírlos lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a bailar solo en su cuarto

- No voy a hacer nada para conquistarla - dijo con una gran sonrisa sin parar de bailar - porque ya no es necesario

Al día siguiente, el sol empezaba a tocar el rostro de Korra, ya que al llegar a su habitación, no cerró las ventanas de su cuarto ni tampoco se había quitado la ropa, estaba muy cansada después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tanto que no había saludado a nadie al llegar

- ¿Qué hora es? - dijo mientras hacia el esfuerzo de girase a mirar el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama

Korra estiró el brazo para acercar el reloj, ya que sus ojos aún estaban entrecerrados, y al ver la hora pegó un salto instantáneo y se puso de pie

- ¡Demonios, ya es tarde! - dijo mientras corría hacía el baño para arreglarse

Korra se bañó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, salió corriendo de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero al parecer todos ya se habían ido

- No hay nadie - dijo mientras corría por los pasillos - ¡¿Porque nadie me despertó?!

Nadie la había despertado porque nadie aparté de Mako y Asami sabían que estaba en la mansión, pero ninguno de los dos querían hablar con ella

- ¡Tengo que apresurarme! - Korra cambió de dirección hacia el patio trasero

En el patio trasero la esperaba el único ser vivo que nunca le había fallado, Naga

- ¡Naga tenemos que...!

Korra no termino de hablar ya que el animal se le había lanzado encima y comenzó a lengüetearla

- ¡Naga détente acabo de bañarme! - dijo mientras sujetaba la cabeza del animal para detenerlo - yo también me alegro de verte pero ahora tenemos que correr

Mientras Korra y Naga corrían a toda velocidad por la ciudad, los demás estaban en la estación de tren que ya había sido reconstruida después de lo que sucedió, aunque no eran muchos eran personas muy importantes como Raiko y su esposa, Tonraq, Lin, Bolin, Tenzin y algunos nómadas aire, Asami y desde luego los que partían Mako y Wu.

- Que raro que Korra aún no llegue - le dijo Tenzin a Jinora - el príncipe Wu está a punto de partir

- Seguro se quedó dormida - le respondió - ya debe estar en camino

- Tenzin mira eso - le dijo Pema a Tenzin

Lo que Pema quería que observara Tenzin era a Lin despidiéndose de Mako

- Sorprendente - dijo Tenzin mientras observaba la escena - nunca pensé que Lin le tomara tanto cariño a ese muchacho

Pues sí, Lin se despedía de Mako diciéndole que tengan cuidado, que no se meta en problemas, era como escuchar a una madre hablándole a su hijo, aunque Mako tenía la cabeza en otro lado, solo pensaba en Korra y su nuevo interés

- ... y te deseo suerte en estos próximos meses en el Reino Tierra muchacho - dijo Lin para finalizar el trance de Mako

- Mu... muchas gracias jefa - le respondió algo perdido

De pronto Makp se dio cuenta de que Lin lo estaba abrazando, a lo cual el correspondió a pesar de que le parecía muy raro ese tipo de comportamiento de su jefa, pero gracias a ese abrazo Mako encontró a su nueva esperanza de saber quién era el nuevo interés de Korra, un joven maestro aire que lo miraba fijamente, Kai

- Te voy a extrañar muchacho - le dijo Lin

- Yo también jefa - Mako se separó de Lin sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kai - discúlpeme, tengo que despedirme de alguien

Mako se dirigió hacia un lugar un poco apartado de los demás y desde ahí le hizo una seña a Kai, el cual se percató de esto al instante y se acercó a el

- ¿Me estas llamando? - le preguntó el joven al estar cerca de Mako

- Si, ven aquí - le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo para alejarse un poco más del publico

Mako observó a su alrededor y al ver que no habían moros en la costa empezó a hablar

- Tratare de ser directo - le dijo en voz baja - quiero que hagas algo por mi

- ¿Que es ese algo? - le dijo también en voz baja

- Quiero que espíes a Korra y que averigües quien es su nuevo interés amoroso

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo sorprendido

- Cállate, cállate - le dijo tapándole la boca

- Los maestros aire no hacemos eso - dijo luego de quitarse la mano de Mako de la boca

- Esta bien maestro aire - le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes y se los enseñaba a Kai - te daré esto como paga

- No creo que pueda, eso va en contra de lo que aprendí como maestro aire

Mako se sorprendió de la respuesta de Kai, al parecer había madurado y el solo se estaba humillando tratando de convencerlo, así que decidió guardar su dinero, pero antes de meterlo dentro de su bolsillo la mano de Kai lo detuvo

- Aunque - Kai estaba sonriéndole y quitándole el dinero de la mano - puedo romper unas cuantas reglas de maestro aire solo por ti, después de todo eres como mi familia

- Gracias - Mako estaba sonriendo, Kai era astuto, solo quería ver cuánto más aumentaba la apuesta haciéndose de rogar

- ¡Hey Mako! - era Bolin, los había encontrado - ¡¿Qué haces ahí, Korra ya está aquí y el tren está a punto de partir

- Ya voy - dijo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva, aun no tenía ganas de ver a Korra solo por vergüenza

Korra había llegado unos cuantos minutos antes, había saludado a todo el mundo, aunque el saludo de Asami le pareció un poco extraño, y también se había despedido de Wu, el cual también le pareció muy extraño ya que cuando fue a despedirse la abrazo de una manera muy afectuosa, pero ella solo correspondió el abrazo por no ser descortés, ahora venía lo mas difícil, despedirse de Mako

- Adiós - le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Nos vemos - tampoco la miró

Mako subió apresurado al tren, seguido por Wu que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Korra

- No entiendo porque tenemos que despedirnos - le dijo Korra a Asami - si los veremos en un par de días

- Es solo formalidad - le respondió fríamente

- ¿Que te sucede, estas un poco rara?

- Nada - y se marchó rápidamente dejando sola a Korra

A Korra le sorprendió el comportamiento de Asami, y al que Asami se estaba marchando antes de que el tren partiera la sorprendió aún mas

- Hija tenemos que hablar - le dijo Tonraq, que aun seguía interesado en saber quién era el interés amoroso de su hija

- Ahora no papa - le respondió sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y dirigiéndose a la salida - tengo que hacer algo

- Pero acabas de... - el sonido del tren al partir hizo que pegara un pequeño salto del susto

Kai se percató que Korra estaba saliendo apurada, así que pensó que podría encontrarse con su nuevo interés amoroso, así que tomó la decisión de seguirla.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le dijo Jinora

- Tengo que hacer algo importante - le dijo mientras abrochaba los botones de su traje para volar - volveré rápido

- No te tardes

Kai hecho a correr detrás de Korra, tratando de que esta no lo viera, la siguió a pie hasta donde ella monto sobre Naga, luego la siguió volando por unos minutos hasta llegar a la mansión Sato y la vio entrar en esta muy apresurada

- ¿Aquí? - al inicio Kai pensó que Korra iría a encontrarse con su objetivo pero al parecer tenía muy algo importante que decirle a Asami

Kai conocía la mansión Sato, así que trato de buscar una entrada por la que no sea descubierto, afortunadamente para él la ventana del baño de Asami estaba abierta, y como él era lo suficientemente delgado podría entrar por ella fácilmente. Al entrar en el baño Kai trato de encontrar rápidamente a Korra, para suerte suya atraves de la puerta del baño se escuchaban voces, así que parecía que Korra y Asami estaban justo detrás de ellas, entonces abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, se pegó a un muro y avanzando con las puntas de los pies asomó la cabeza por las esquina del corredor que conducía al baño.

- ¿Dime que te sucede Asami? - dijo Korra

- Dímelo tu - respondió Asami la cual parecía muy enojada

- ¿Pero, qué quieres que diga?

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la noche?

- ¿Dormir?

- ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?!

- No

- Entonces porque no me dices lo que hiciste con Mako

En ese momento Kai estaba más atento que nunca, parecía que todo iba a desencadenar en la mención del nombre de la persona que Mako quería saber, aunque le parecía un poco extraño la forma en la que Asami se estaba comportando

- Yo... - Korra no sabía que responder

- Respóndeme - le dijo Asami con un aire muy serio

- ¿Nos viste?

- No, el tarado de Mako vino a preguntarme quien era tu nuevo interés amoroso y me dijo todo, me dijo que tú lo dejaste besarte

- Si lo deje hacerlo

- ¿Porque? - dijo con voz entrecortada

- No lo sé - le respondió con mucha sinceridad

- ¿Acaso lo sigues amando? - Asami estaba apuntó de llorar

- No - le dijo Korra mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Asami - Mako es parte de mi pasado, es verdad que es un chico atractivo, y solo eso, pero yo no amo...

Kai estaba a punto de ganarse todo el dinero que le dio Mako, Korra lo iba a decir

- Yo te amo a ti - le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

En ese momento Kai creyó haber escuchado mal, dejó de asomar la cabeza por un instante para limpiarse los oídos, "escuche mal eso es todo" pensó, luego se percató que la discusión había terminado, así que volvió a asomarse para ver lo que lo dejaría congelado de pies a cabeza, Korra y Asami envueltas en un beso lleno de pasión, Kai estaba idiotizado, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, dos mujeres besando de esa manera tan apasionada, acariciando sus rostros, era algo impresionante e increíble para él, tanto que su cuerpo al estar inclinado perdió el equilibrio y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero que...?! - Korra se separó al instante de Asami al escuchar el ruido - oh, no

Korra y Asami estaban quietas, observando asustadas al muchacho que aún estaba en el suelo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, en ese momento el secreto de Korra y Asami acaba de decir adios.

Bueno eso es todo el cap. espera haya sido de su agrado, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora porque mientras estaba mal las ideas empezaron a llegar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
